Krilten
Krilten '''is the result of a fusion dance of Krillin and Tien what circumstances led to the need for the fusion Nothing when Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Future Trunks, Gohan, Trunks and Goten were hanging out of Kami's Lookout that now belongs to Dede they were all testing Fusion outcomes through fusion dance while training with them and that's when it was Krillin and Tien's turn to fuse they then complemented themself on their strength and name it Krilten they then parred with Goku who they were able to defeat in base form, super saiyan and super saiyan 2 they even held off against Super Saiyan 3 Goku until they were eventually defeated and the fusion timed out History Power His is the same as Super Saiyan 2 Techniques * Kamehameha The signature technique of the Turtle School, Krillin learned it from Master Roshi and uses it as his primary beam attack. * Scattering Bullet; Krillin fires off several ki blasts, which scatter and hit multiple foes. * Destructo Disc Krillin's signature attack, which he invented, it is a circular blade of energy that can even cut through foes far stronger than Krillin himself is. * '''Solar Flare; A technique invented by Tien Shinhan, it blinds the opponent. In the anime Krillin invented an upgrade to it, the Solar Flare x100. * Final Solar Flare – A technique where Tien uses a Solar Flare followed by his Mystery Ray. This attack appears in Attack of the Saiyans. * Heavenly Sunlight – A combined Solar Flare attack used with Krillin in Attack of the Saiyans. * Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Tien uses a variation of the afterimage, the Wild Sense, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Mimicry – The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Flight – The capability to fly by using the ki. At first, this technique was used only by Tien and Chiaotzu, then it was learnt also by all the Z Warriors, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Domination Blast – A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. The name of Tien's Renzoku Energy Dan (Continuous Ki Blast) technique he uses in the Butōden series and Budokai series. * Kiai – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. In the Raging Blast series, it is known as Kiai Return and is Tien Shinhan's signature attack. * Dodon Ray – A finger beam. ** Neo Dodon Ray - A very powerful version of the Dodon Ray. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Super Knee Uppercut – A diving knee attack to break the opponent's leg, causing an extreme amount of damage. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Hammerhead – A flying headbutt technique. Named in the Butōden series. * Machine Gun Punch – Tien swings his arms so fast they appear to be windmills on his shoulder and pummels his opponent uncountable times. It is called Jackhammer Fist in the Budokai series. * Machinegun Fist – The name of Tien's High Speed Rush in the Budokai''series. * '''Jackhammer Fist Flash' – Tien kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. * Volleyball Attack – Tien uses his opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them into the ring. * Four Witches Technique – The user temporarily grows two extra arms from the back, seemingly under the shoulder blades. This allows the user to attack with twice the intensity that they would normally be capable of. * Multi-Form – Tien splits himself into four identical copies, with all the same power. ** Ki Blast Cannon – Tien holds out both palms, one behind the other. He then charges up and fires a beam similar in appearance to a large Dodon Ray. In the Budokai series, the Ki Blast Cannon is fired in the same fashion as the Tri-Beam. ** Mystery Ray – Tien fires a straight white beam from his third eye. Named in Ultimate Battle 22. ** Multi-Form Attack – Tien uses the Multi-Form to split himself into four identical copies and then, at the same time, each copy fires a Ki Blast Cannon. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the technique is alternatively Multi-Form Tri-Beam in the Gokuden series. * Meteo Brute Combo – Tien creates a copy of himself, and then both attack the opponent with the Machine Gun Punch at the same time. It is his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22 * Tri-Beam – Tien forms a vaguely diamond-shape "tunnel" with the hand's by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that diamond, then he shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. It is called Ki Blast Cannon in Budokai''series. ** '''Spirit Tri-Beam' – A one handed version of the Tri-Beam, which uses Tien's life energy. ** Neo Tri-Beam – A significantly more powerful version of the Tri-Beam. ** Surprise Technique – The Tri-Beam technique used against Super Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Evil Containment Wave – A technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires huge stamina and endurance to perform, if user does not have enough life force they will die soon after performing it, despite the success of the technique. * Power Stance – A special fighting stance. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * You Can't Tuna Fish - A gag technique used by Tien to make King Kai laugh in order to train under him. Named in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Telepathy – A way to communicate with others using one's mind. * Telekinesis – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. In the anime, Tien is shown using this to halt the waterfall near his home during the Vegeta saga. * Fusion Dance – Tien is able to use the fusion dance with Yamcha to form Tiencha, only in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Fusions. ** EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the fusion dance, Tien can fuse with Yamcha to form EX Yamhan. * Spirit Boost – The user protects themselves from Ki Blasts by using a Kiai to negate the attack. Used in Xenoverse. * Spirit Ball - A controllable energy sphere originally used by Yamcha. After 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Tien's custom skillset after purchasing it for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization. ** Spirit Explosion - A powerful two-handed Kiai originally used by Goku. It appears as part of his 'Qipao'skillset in Xenoverse 2 and can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. Forms and Transformations * Mr. Octo Arms By using his Four Witches technique and combining it with the power of his Kaio-ken and Demon Clan he turns into this red demon with four arms he can sustain the form for a very long amount of time * Unlock Potential During the Namek Saga, Krillin has his potential unlocked by the Grand Elder Guru, raising his power to a level above that of the Ginyu Force member, Guldo. The ceremony is simple, the Grand Elder just needs to put his hand on top of Krillin's head and draw out his hidden potential. In addition, Krillin's and Gohan's power rises after each battle, as noted by Vegeta. This "form" appears as a transformation in the games of the Budokai series. * Demon Clan * Krillinnoselfzone In Dragon Ball Super, during his training with Goku in the Forest of Terror Krillin gains a new power up by facing his fears and controlling his heart. Krillin's aura does not disperse as it usually does but takes shape around his body, as he is not allowing any of his ki to leak out. Krillin focuses his ki around his hands to enhance his attack power. This is called the No Ego Zone (無我の領域, Mūga no Ryōiki) by Master Roshi. * Kaio-ken In both Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Krillin can utilize the Kaio-ken as a "power up". In Supersonic Warriors, Krillin learns the technique in his "What-If" story, after dying of the heart virus, Goku (with Fortuneteller Baba's help) returns to teach Krillin the Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb techniques so he can protect the Earth in Goku's place. Krillin can use these techniques in his level 3 form. In Xenoverse, Krillin can use this form as one of his Super Skills in his 5th Skillset.22 However the Kaioken Awoken Skill does not appear in the sequel, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Spirit Bomb absorbed KrillinSpiritBomb In the story of Shin Budokai, Krillin is given the energy from a Spirit Bomb by Goku, and he later uses this energy in order to power himself up enough to fight Frieza. When powering up into this state, Krillin powers up in the same way as he would into his Unlock Potential form. Category:Ijordan04 Category:Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fusion Dance Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly